universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parks Characters
List of characters for real and fanon Universal Studios theme parks. Universal-owned characters Walter Lantz Productions * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker * Chilly Willy * Andy Panda Illumination Entertainment Despicable Me/''Minions'' * Gru * Dru * Margo * Edith * Agnes * Vector * Minions * Purple Minions Universal Animation Studios An American Tail * Fievel Mousekewitz The Land Before Time * Littlefoot * Ducky Curious George * Curious George * The Man with the Yellow Hat DreamWorks Animation Shrek * Shrek * Fiona * Donkey * Puss in Boots Madagascar * Alex * King Julien * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private Trolls * Poppy * Branch How to Train a Dragon *Hiccup *Astrid Kung-Fu Panda *Po Panda *Tigress Home *Oh DreamWorks Classics Jay Ward/Bullwinkle Studios * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Dudley Do-Right * Mr. Peabody * Sherman Harvey Entertainment * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Wendy the Good Little Witch * Little Audrey * Little Dot * Baby Huey * Richie Rich * Gloria Glad Others * Underdog * Felix the Cat * Mr. Magoo * Little Lulu * He-Man * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber Licensed characters ViacomCBS Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles Dora the Exploerer/''Go, Diego, Go!/''Dora and Friends * Dora the Explorer * Boots * Diego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O' Neill The Loud House/''Los Casagrandes'' * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Clyde McBride * Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago Power Rangers Samurai * Jayden Shiba, the first Red Samurai Ranger * Mia Watanabe, the Pink Samurai Ranger * Mike, the Green Samurai Ranger * Kevin, the Blue Samurai Ranger * Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger * Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger * Lauren Shiba, the second Red Samurai Ranger Nickelodeon Classics * Angelica Pickles from Rugrats * Blue from Blue's Clues * Eliza and Donnie Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys * Jimmy Neutron from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ren and Stimpy * Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life * Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako from The Legend of Korra Paramount Pictures * Optimus Prime, Megatron and Bumblebee from Transformers Paws Inc. * Garfield * Odie * TBA King Features Syndicate *Blondie and Dagwood *Dennis the Menace *Popeye the Sailor Man and Olive Oyl *Betty Boop *Beetle Bailey and Private Zero *Broom-Hilda *The Captain and The Inspector from The Captain and the Kids Warner Brothers Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * TBA Hanna-Barbera * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear * Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble * George Jetson * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred * Huckleberry Hound * Top Cat * Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks * Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-ling Wolf * Dastardly & Muttley * Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole * Hong Kong Phooey * Snagglepuss Tom and Jerry * Tom the Cat * Jerry the Mouse Harry Potter * Celestina Warbeck and the Banshees * The Knight Bus Driver and Shrunken Head * The Tales of Beedle the Bard Storks * Junior * Tulip * Hunter * Alpha * Beta * Pigeon Toady * Jasper Cartoon Network The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo DC Comics DC Superheroes/''The Justice League'' * Aquaman * Batman and Robin * Green Lantern Simon Baz * Superman * Wonder Woman DC Supervillains * Doctor Light * Power Ring * The Penguin 21st Century Fox 20th Century Fox The Simpsons *The Simpson Family: Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa *Krusty the Clown *Sideshow Bob Peanuts * Snoopy and Charlie Brown * Little Red-Haired Girl * Linus van Pelt and Lucy van Pelt * Violet Gray * Schroeder * Sally Brown Marvel Entertainment * Spider-Man * Captain America * Wolverine * Doctor Doom * Green Goblin * Storm * Cyclops * Rogue MGM * The Pink Panther Nintendo Super Mario * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Dry Bones * Goomba * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Koopa Troopa Pokemon * Pikachu * Snivy * Tepig * Oshawott The Legend of Zelda * Link * Princess Zelda Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Activision-Blizzard Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, and Skylanders * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Spyro * Hunter * TBA TBA Capcom Megaman * Megaman * Roll * Dr. Thomas Light * Protoman * Bass Megaman X * X * Zero * Axl * Alia * Iris * Colonel * Middy * Techno * Dynamo * Gate * Lumine * Spider * Vile Megaman Legends * Megaman Volnutt * Roll Caskett * Bonne Tron Megaman Battle Network * Megaman.EXE * Roll.EXE * Protoman.EXE * Colonel.EXE * Bass.EXE * Glyde.EXE * Iceman.EXE * Gutsman.EXE * Searchman.EXE * Meddy.EXE * Magicman.EXE * Colorman.EXE * Magnetman.EXE * Elecman.EXE * Serenade.EXE * Slur.EXE * Lan Hikari * Mayl Sakurai * Chaud Blaze Megaman StarForce * Geo Stelar/StarForce Megaman * Sonia Strumm/Harp Note * Solo/Rogue * Patrick/Rey Sprigs/Gemini Spark Sanrio * Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel * My Melody, Kuromi and My Sweet Piano * Little Twin Stars (Kiki and Lala) * Pompompurin * Cinnamoroll * Bad Badtz-Maru * Pochacco * Marron Cream * Little Forest Fellow Sesame Workshop * Big Bird * Elmo * Bert and Ernie * Zoe * Cookie Monster * Grover * Count von Count * Abby Cadabby * Moppy (A Sesame Street character especially created for USJ) Public Broadcasting Service Barney and Friends * Barney, BJ and Baby Bop Smallfilms * Small and Tiny from Clangers StudioCanal * Paddington Bear Mattel * Angelina Ballerina Aardman * Wallace and Gromit * Wendolene * Fluffles * Feathers McGraw * Shaun the Sheep * Timmy and Bitzer * Morph and Chaz Dr. Seuss * The Cat in the Hat * Thing One and Thing Two * Sam I Am * The Grinch * The Lorax * Sam's friend (from "Green Eggs and Ham") * Ichabod and Izzy (from "Dr. Seuss's ABC") * Nick * Sally Doraemon * Doraemon * Nobita * Shizuka * Suneo * Gian * Dorami BigIdeaFan Inc. * Carcle * Little Max * Mup * Tutie * Ugly Face * Meowth (a.k.a, Jeffy) * Angela * Robloxan (including other characters from the BF3DMMI series) SuperMarioLogan * Mario * Jeffy * Junior * Joseph * Cody * Mama Luigi * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser * Tony the Tiger * Woody * Mr. Pig * Noquiero Tacobell * Rosalina * Tour Guide for Today Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Characters Category:Universal's Epic Universe